Feriencamp
by Krustel
Summary: Lorelai und Chris im Feriencamp. Doch dann kommt Jason Stiles auf eine dumme Idee. Idee basiert auf dem Gespräch zwischen Jason und Lore Anfang Staffel 4.  BB


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und alles andere gehört Amy Sherman-Palladino und den Leuten von WB. Wir wollen hiermit kein Geld verdienen. Wir leihen uns die Charas nur kurz aus und geben sie unbeschädigt wieder zurück *g*.

**Authors note 1(Kerry): **Ich hab eigentlich wenig zu sagen, außer dass es verdammt spaß gemacht hat die mini-ff zu schreiben. Meinen Teil der Widmung geht an meine (unsere) Katze, der ich schon immer mal was widmen wollte und à Mi because elle est always pour me da , si j'elle need. Tu know was I mean. Thx dafür.

**Authors note 2 (Sabi):** Es hat ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht diese Story zu schreiben. Kersi und ich hatten auch ziemlich viel Spaß daran uns dumme Witze auszudenken *g*. Diese nervige quietschestimme(am anfang der story) konnte ich heute morgen mal wieder am eigenen Leib erfahren *brechreiz*. Ansonsten geht mein Teil der Widmung an Sebastian (trotz der dummen Witze über Fiesta-Fahrer!).

**Feriencamp**

Mit einem fröhlichen Klingeln tönte eine alte Kuhglocke über das hügelige Gelände, auf dem mehrere Blockhütten standen. Die meisten Bewohnerinnen der Hütte 4 schien jedoch das laute Geräusch nicht im Geringsten zu motivieren, sich aus ihren Betten zu bequemen. Unter fast allen Kopfkissen drang nur ab und zu ein undeutliches Brummen hervor, welches gelegentlich durch einen Fluch begleitet wurde.

Nur eine Person war schon auf den Beinen. Munter summend zog sie sich an, zog die Vorhänge zurück und öffnete das Fenster.

"Hach, ist das nicht ein schöner Tag?" Sie hatte es geschafft. Ihre Mitbewohner verschwanden noch tiefer in ihren Bettdecken und Kopfkissen.

"Weißt du wie der Tag noch schöner werden könnte?" Eine ziemlich genervte Stimme ertönte aus dem Kissenberg, der auf dem Bett an der Türe aufgeschichtet war. "Er wäre sehr viel besser, wenn du die Klappe halten würdest. Deine verdammte Quietschestimme ist tagsüber schon schlimm genug. Wenn ich jeden Morgen von deiner Stimme geweckt werden würde, würde ich mich lieber gleich beerdigen lassen. Im Sarg wäre es nämlich schön ruhig! " Das verärgerte Mädchen hatte sich in ihrem Bett aufgesetzt und brüllte jetzt das sprachlose Mädchen am Fenster an.

"Und ich könnte verdammt noch mal in Ruhe schlafen." Sie funkelte das Mädchen noch ein letztes Mal mit ihren tiefblauen Augen an und ließ sich nach dieser Kraftanstrengung wie ein Stein zurück in die behaglichen Kissen fallen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du für ein Problem hast Lorelai?" Mit einer weinerlichen Stimme wandte sich das Mädchen am Fenster dem Kissenberg mit dem Mädchen darin zu. "Nur weil ich nicht wie du ein Morgenmuffel bin, musst du mich doch nicht gleich so anmachen."

Lorelai lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn ich mein Kissen nicht zum Schlafen brauchen würde, würde ich es dir an den Kopf werfen."

Das Mädchen erfüllte Lorelais Wunsch und blickte stumm aus dem Fenster. Gerade als Lorelai wieder dabei war in einen Dämmerzustand zu fallen klopfte es an der Türe.

"Wenn es nicht um den Weltuntergang geht, sind wir nicht zu sprechen!" Empört über die erneute Störung motzte Lorelai die noch geschlossene Türe an. Das schien jedoch den Besucher nicht im Geringsten abzuschrecken. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte die Frechheit noch einmal, und wie Lorelai ärgerlich feststellte, wesentlich lauter zu klopfen. "Marie könntest du bitte mal nachsehen wer vor der Türe steht?" Wandte sich Lorelai an das Mädchen am Fenster.

"Nein. Kann ich nicht. Du warst so gemein zu mir."

"Oh, Gott. Du benimmst dich wie eine absolute Oberschnepfe. Falls du zu blöd bist um es zu sehen: ich liege noch im Bett! Wohingegen DU schon aufgestanden bist."

"Wenn du mich beleidigst, mache ich es schon dreimal nicht! Ich habe auch meinen Stolz." Marie blickte beleidigt zu Lorelai.

"Wie groß kann der Stolz von so einer verwöhnten Barbie wie dir schon sein? Zweieinhalb Zentimeter schätze ich mal." Giftete Lorelai zurück.

Von dem Streit wach geworden setzten sich nacheinander die anderen Mädchen im Zimmer in ihren Betten auf und verfolgten mit noch verquollenen Augen die Auseinandersetzung. Da klopfte es noch einmal an der Türe.

"Ruhe! Es gibt Leute die ihren Schönheitsschlaf brauchen." Fauchte Lorelai noch einmal die Türe an. Der Besucher bewies jedoch eine bemerkenswerte Ausdauer und hörte mit dem Klopfen nicht auf.

Erbost schwang sich Lorelai aus ihrem Bett und riss wutentbrannt die Türe auf. "Offensichtlich weist du nicht was das Wort Ruhe..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Christopher hatte sie an sich gezogen und ihre Schimpftirade mit einem Kuss unterbrochen. Er drückte sie mit einer Hand an die Wand, schloss mit der Anderen die Türe und küsste sie noch einmal. Als sie nach Luft schnappten, grinste er sie mit seinem typischen schiefen Grinsen an.

"Du bist ja schon richtig in Fahrt heute Morgen." Er strich ihr eine wirre Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurück.

"Was willst du? Wenn es nämlich nichts dringendes ist, dann wirst du beten mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben."

"Ich wollte meine Freundin zum Frühstück abholen. Reicht das als Grund?"

"Hast du sie noch alle?" Wütend funkelte Lorelai ihn an. "Ich will schlafen! Und nicht frühstücken! Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Sie stieß ihn aufgebracht weg von sich. "Wenn ich dich wäre, Chris, würde ich jetzt ganz schnell weglaufen- solange du es noch kannst."

"Wieso? Trifft mich sonst die Rache ihrer Majestät?" Chris feixte.

Lorelais dunkler Blick bohrte sich in ihn. Sicherheitshalber trat Christopher einen Schritt zurück. Er kannte seine launenhafte Freundin ja schon gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihr ihr Morgenschlaf heilig war. Trotzdem machte es ihm immer wieder Spaß sie ein wenig zu ärgern. "Na, was ist denn? Soll ich jetzt loslaufen?"

Da zuckten Lorelais Mundwinkel und mit einem lauten Lachen stürzte sie sich auf ihn. So war Chris eben. Er wusste genau wie er sie herumkriegen konnte.

Gerade als sie ihn am T-Shirt fassen wollte, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und rannte davon. Im Laufen streckte er ihr die Zunge heraus.

"Na warte bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme!" Lorelai machte sich an die Verfolgung und spurtete ihm hinterher.

"Dafür müsstest du mich erst mal Fangen." Aus vollem Halse lachend rannte Chris vor seiner Freundin weg.

Barfuß und in ihrem HelloKitty Schlafanzug jagte Lorelai ihn quer durchs ganze Camp bis Chris sich schließlich schwer atmend ans Ufer des nahen Sees warf. Lorelai warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf ihn und fing an ihn durch zu Kitzeln. Chris versuchte sich so gut es ging zu wehren, aber Lorelai kannte seine kitzligen Stellen und so hatte er keine Chance. Nach Luft schnappend hielten sie schließlich inne.

"Ok, jetzt bin ich wach." Japste Lorelai atemlos. Chris lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken neben ihr am Seeufer und rang ebenfalls nach Luft. Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner etwas bis Chris schließlich die angenehme Stille durchbrach. "So sehr es mir auch gefällt hier mit dir rumzuliegen, denke ich, dass wir langsam zurück gehen sollte."

Chris stand auf und beugte grinsend seinen Oberkörper über seine Freundin. "Oder soll ich dich etwa zurücktragen?"

Lorelai grinste zurück "Siehst du nicht, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit versuche aufzustehen? Aber diese blöde Schwerkraft ist einfach viel zu stark." Er musterte sie einen kurzen Moment von oben herab und lächelte sie dann fies an. "Du weißt schon, dass es nur noch 10 Minuten lang Frühstück gibt, oder meine Liebe?"

Blitzschnell stand Lorelai auf und spurtete an ihm vorbei, Richtung Essplatz. Chris rannte ihr hinterher. Kurz darauf hatte er sie eingeholt und grinste sie während dem Rennen an. "Was ist denn mit der Schwerkraft passiert?"

"Wenn ich wegen dir das Frühstück verpasst habe, dann sage ich deinen Eltern, wo du daheim deine Playboy - Hefte versteckt hast."

Am Nachmittag standen alle Feriencampteilnehmer mehr oder weniger freiwillig, am Steg des Seeufers, an dem acht Kanus angebunden lagen.

Der Campleiter, ein etwas betagter, wie Lorelai fand STARK betagter Möchtegernanimateur, erklärte gerade gestenreich wie man sich die Schwimmwesten anlegte.

Lorelai verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich an Chris Schulter an. "Wie sollen wir denn bitte schön in einem 1,50 m tiefem See ertrinken? Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir bei dieser nicht vorhandenen Strömung in diesem See sowieso nicht kentern können. Da muss man sich schon wirklich sehr blöd anstellen. Oder man muss so dämlich wie ein gewisser Jemand namens Digger sein." Chris grinste sie schief an. "Lass ihm doch die Freude. Er..."

"So dann stellen wir uns alle schön in Reih und Glied auf und zählen doch einfach alle mal auf acht durch."

"Oh, nein alles nur das nicht!" Lorelai stöhnte gequält auf. Gerade als Chris sie fragen wollte was sie außer dieser Zwangsgruppenveranstaltung noch nervte, war Lorelai schon an der Reihe und sagte 3. Automatisch sagte Chris als Nächster die Zahl 4. Da dämmerte es auch ihm. Sie saßen nicht im selben Kanu und das bedeutete ein ätzender Nachmittag, den er noch nicht einmal mit seiner Freundin zusammen verbringen durfte. Feriencamps waren doch echt zum Davonlaufen!

"So jetzt findet ihr euch bitte alle in euren Gruppen zusammen und sucht euch ein hübsches Kanu aus." Dieser Ober- Igel von Lagerleiter fing langsam echt an zu Nerven, fand Chris. Kaum hatte er das gedacht zog Lorelai ihn auch schon am Ärmel und zischte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

"Komm lass uns verschwinden." Er nickte und die beiden wollten sich gerade davonstehlen, als sie eine ihrer 'Lieblinsstimmen' vernahmen.

"Lorelai! Ist es nicht fantastisch, dass wir im selben Boot sind?" Digger Stiles war restlos begeistert von dieser Tatsache.

Chris und Lorelai drehten sich um und schauten Digger skeptisch an.

"Umwerfend!" Meinte Lorelai sarkastisch. Zu allem Überfluss kam gerade der Leiter zu ihrer kleine Ansammlung herüber und scheuchte sie in ihre Kanus.

"So viel zu Verdrücken...," murmelte Lorelai vor sich hin als sie in ihrem Kanu Platz nahm. Sie setzte sich ganz nach vorne, so dass sie Digger aus ihrem Sichtfeld verbannen konnte, der schon wieder unerträglich nervig, irgendwelches Zeug auf sie einlaberte.

Die Boote legten ab und steuerten die Mitte des Sees an. Lorelai tauchte ihre Hand in das warme Wasser ein und beobachtete wie sich die Wellen an ihr brachen. Die Sonne strahlte vom blanken blauen Himmel und lies die Wasseroberfläche glitzern.

Kanufahren war gar nicht so übel wie Lorelai gedacht hatte. Sie lies die Jungs, die hinter ihr saßen paddeln und sonnte sich genüsslich mit geschlossenen Augen. Es hätte sogar richtig traumhaft sein könnten, wenn Chris bei ihr gewesen wäre und sie alleine auf dem See gewesen wären.

"Hey, wenn ich jetzt kurz aufstehe kippt dann das Kanu um?"

Sofort drehte Lorelai sich um und funkelte Digger an. "Wage es ja nicht! Wenn ich wegen dir ins Wasser falle, hast du noch einen Todfeind mehr."

Doch leider lies sich er sich nicht mehr von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und war gerade dabei aufzustehen. Das Kanu begann stark an zu wanken. Lorelai klammerte sich instinktiv am Kanurand fest und wollte ihn gerade anbrüllen, dass er sich gefälligst wieder hinsetzen sollte, als Digger sich vollends aufgerichtet hatte. Das Boot bekam wie zu erwarten Schlagseite und kenterte. Mit einem großen Platscher landeten Digger, Lorelai und die zwei anderen Jungs im Wasser. Kurz darauf tauchten sie prustend wieder auf. Das war zu viel des Guten.

"Sag mal Digger hat sich dein Gehirn seit du sprechen gelernt hast etwa zurückentwickelt? Sogar mein Hamster Skippy hätte gewusst, dass bei so einer Aktion das Boot kentern würde. Wegen dir bin ich jetzt klatschnass." Lorelai funkelte den Jungen, der neben ihr im Wasser stand wütend an. Digger musterte sie kurz und fing dann an breit zu grinsen.

"Warum grinst du jetzt so dreckig? Amüsierst du dich über deine eigene Dummheit?"

Digger versuchte krampfhaft sein fieses Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während er weiter Lorelai anstarrte. "Ach nichts. Ich frage mich gerade nur warum sich so reiche Leute wie die Gilmores keine Unterwäsche leisten können." Lorelai sah ihn ratlos an. "Was zum Teufel meinst du ?"

Digger lächelte sie süffisant an. "Ich meine deinen BH. Oder besser gesagt deinen nicht vorhandenen BH!" Lorelais Miene gefror. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick an sich hinuntergleiten. Ihr grünes T-Shirt klebte hauteng an ihrem Oberkörper und war durch das Wasser verblüffend durchsichtig geworden. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie heute morgen zu faul gewesen war einen BH anzuziehen und Digger jetzt durch das durchsichtige T-Shirt mehr sehen konnte, als ihr lieb war. Blitzartig verschränkte sie ihre Oberarme vor ihrer Brust und begann fluchend ans Ufer zurück zu waten.

Chris hatte die ganze Szene grinsend aus seinem nicht weit entfernt treibendem Kanu beobachtet, bis ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass wahrscheinlich ER wieder einmal Lorelais miese Laune ausbaden musste.

"Es ist wirklich faszinierend WIE blöd dieser Digger eigentlich ist." Er begann fluchend auf die Anlegestelle zu zupaddeln. Es war wohl das beste wenn er Lorelai jetzt gleich half Digger in der Kloschüssel zu ertränken, bevor sie ihn die restliche Woche im Camp damit nervte.


End file.
